Les fées d'hiver
by Siryanne
Summary: One Shot. Severus vient de vivre un évènement tragique, et c'est à la porte de Remus Lupin qu'il va frapper. Son ancien collègue saura t il trouver les mots qu'il faut?


_One Shot commencé suite à quelque chose que j'avais entendu au journal télévisé l'année dernière. Je l'ai laissé en plan plusieurs mois et je l'ai fini en deux heures il y a quelques jours. Il me tient à cœur même s'il ne me convient pas tout à fait. J'aurais dû le mettre dans mon « recueil d'écueil » qui est un recueil de one shot tristes, mais j'ai l'impression que les gens ne lisent pas troples recueils (ou du moins le mien, mdr!)alors je laisse tomber le concept, lol ! Normalement il ne prend pas en compte le tome 6, mais comme ça se passe pas mal de temps après les livres on ne sait jamais, il pourrait en fait._

**Les fées d'hiver**

_Pauvre petite !  
__Comme c'est triste !  
__Il y a une photo ?  
__Et ses parents, vous imaginez ?  
__Oh, lis un peu ça !  
__Il paraît que sa mère a disparu.  
__Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent pour le match d'hier ?  
__Quoi ? Quel journal ? Oh, je l'ai jeté, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant._

o§o

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? »

« Je ne t'ai pas forcé à venir, Severus. »

« Je sais, c'est bien ça qui me perturbe... »

Le feu brûlait dans la cheminée, répandant sa lumière vacillante à travers le minuscule salon des appartements de Remus Lupin. Severus Rogue et lui étaient assis dans deux fauteuils de velours pourpre, se faisant face. Entre eux deux se trouvait une petite table basse en bois, sur laquelle étaient posés deux verres vides et une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu à moitié pleine. Le Maître des Potions était légèrement affaissé, ses épaules tombaient mollement, sa tête était baissée, lui conférant une apparence abattue dont son interlocuteur n'avait pas l'habitude mais ne pouvait que comprendre. Le loup-garou était lui penché en avant, les coudes sur les genoux, les mains jointes, et depuis deux bonnes minutes il fixait son ex-collègue avec un mélange de tristesse et de compassion dans le regard.

« Ça ne peut pas continuer, Severus, et tu le sais. C'est pour ça que tu es là. Malgré tous les efforts que tu emploies à le renier, tu as besoin de parler. »

Remus esquissa un faible sourire.

« Et tu as besoin de parler autour d'un verre. »

Il attrapa la bouteille et remplit les deux verres. Il en tendit un à Severus, qui le prit sans dire mot et le descendit d'un trait. Remus émit un reniflement mi-amusé, mi-attristé, et le resservit. Il prit ensuite son propre verre et se cala confortablement dans son fauteuil. Mais il n'en fut pas plus à l'aise. Severus était immobile, et Remus n'aurait su dire si son ancien camarade d'école était pensif ou s'il se préparait à l'ignorer sublimement. Il penchait plus pour la deuxième solution mais était habitué à ne pas se laisser décourager par l'attitude froide et distante du Serpentard.

Il jeta un coup d'œil plus ou moins volontaire vers la porte ouverte de la petite cuisine. Un journal, dont le titre était visible, était posé sur la table. Il ferma les yeux un instant, puis les rouvrit sur un Severus qui avait suivi son regard et dont la mâchoire était maintenant crispée.

« Tu as acheté cette merde ? » murmura rageusement le Maître des Potions.

Remus soupira.

« Je suis abonné, Severus. Désolé, je ne savais pas que tu allais ve... »

« Les faits divers, Remus, ils en ont parlé dans les faits divers ! » cracha Severus avec un mélange de hargne et de douleur.

Les traits de Remus s'assombrirent.

« Je sais, Severus, je sais... »

Il n'ajouta rien pendant un moment, laissant le temps à Severus de se calmer. Ce qu'il allait dire n'allait certainement pas lui plaire, alors autant que ses mots ne soient pas reçus dans un état très dispensable de colère. Il remplit de nouveau les deux verres vides et prit une inspiration.

« Severus... Tu sais bien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire tout un tabac là-dessus. Ils se doivent de rester le plus discret possible quant aux interactions entre nous et les Moldus. C'est déjà étonnant qu'ils en aient parlé... Elle n'aurait... »

Il s'interrompit en voyant le regard noir, furieux, meurtrier de Severus Rogue posé sur lui. S'il n'avait pas eu une totale confiance en l'homme en face de lui, il aurait immédiatement sorti sa baguette pour contrer toute éventuelle attaque imminente. Mais il savait que l'explosion roguienne ne serait que verbale. Et en effet, le professeur de Potions se mit à hurler.

« Comment oses-tu appeler ça des interactions ! Ils ont... Ils l'ont tuée Lupin ! Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de ta discrétion de merde ! C'est d'elle que l'on parle là ! Tuée, assassinée, morte ! Des interactions ! »

Severus fit un mouvement pour se relever, mais il s'arrêta finalement et retomba lourdement sur le fauteuil, la tête entre les mains. Remus ferma les yeux.

« Excuse-moi... Je suis horriblement maladroit... »

« Tu es bien plus que maladroit. Tu es un imbécile de la pire espèce. »

La voix de Severus était vibrante, macabre, pleine de douleur. Remus choisit de ne pas relever l'intonation particulière qu'il avait mise dans "espèce".

« Je comprends ta souffrance, Severus. Tu sais peut-être que j'ai moi-même perdu ma sœur il n'y a pas si longtemps... »

« Ça n'a rien à voir ! »

Remus soupira et baissa la tête, ce qui fit qu'il ne vit pas Severus relever légèrement la sienne, les yeux rougis, et faire un bref signe d'excuse.

« Plus que tu ne le crois. Elle était si jeune... » Il se racla la gorge. « Mais bon, ce que je veux dire, c'est que je suis apte à te comprendre, et donc aussi à te conseiller d'essayer de relativiser les choses. Personne ne voulait cette mort, personne ne la complotait. C'était un... »

« Accident, je sais ! Tout le monde me le rabâche ! Mais qu'est-ce que ça change, dis-moi ? Est-ce que ça la rend moins morte ? Est-ce que ça la fait revenir ? Non ! Alors accident ou pas, elle a été tuée, Lupin, tuée ! Tuée par une interaction... »

Il émit un reniflement méprisant, désabusé, et se servit un nouveau verre. Remus se redressa un peu et le dévisagea. C'était la première fois en bientôt cinquante ans de co-existence qu'il voyait les yeux de Severus Rogue humides. Il prit un ton apaisant, doutant toutefois de son efficacité.

« Je sais. Je sais. Mais... j'ai peur... que tu finisses par perdre toute rationalité et que tu entreprennes d'accomplir une vengeance qui n'a pas lieu d'être, Severus... »

Le Maître des Potions resserra très fort sa main autour de son verre et répondit d'un ton crispé.

« Pas lieu d'être ? Tu estimes qu'ils ne doivent pas payer pour ce qu'ils ont fait ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ce n'est pas à toi de te charger de cela. La justice de leur monde... »

« La justice moldue ne fera rien, Lupin ! Ils n'ont rien ! Pas une trace, pas une preuve, pas un témoin ! Justement à cause de cette foutue "discrétion" ! Tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Alors ne te fous pas de moi ! »

Remus ne répondit pas. Il but une gorgée et se tourna vers l'âtre de la cheminée. Il le fixa un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il y vit un début d'agitation. Il eut un très léger sourire et se tourna de nouveau vers Severus.

« Oui, j'avoue, je le sais. Et ça me révolte autant que toi. Mais on ne peut rien faire. On ne peut pas prendre ce risque. »

« Je le prendrai ! »

« Non, Severus ! Non. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu ne ferais pas le bon choix. Que tu te laisserais emporter par tes émotions. Et que cela finirait par un nouveau drame. »

« Et alors ? »

« Alors je ne veux pas que tu ais ça sur la conscience. Et si tu essayais de réfléchir à tout ça, tu verrais que toi non plus. Ce n'est plus toi, tout ça. Tu ne pourrais pas assumer. »

La mâchoire de Severus était fermement serrée, le verre dans sa main tremblait légèrement.

« Et quand bien même je n'assumerais pas ? Tu crois que je tiens à la vie ? Tu crois que je m'y raccrocherais stupidement ? »

« Ne dis pas ça, Severus. Ne parle pas d'un autre malheur. Pense aux gens qui t'entourent. Pense à Hermio... »

Remus s'interrompit trop tard, ayant eu le temps de commettre la maladresse de trop. Severus avait bondi comme un ressort, étouffant le "excuse-moi" de Remus sous un retentissant "NE ME PARLE PLUS JAMAIS DE CETTE TRAÎNEE !" et jetant violemment son verre dans la cheminée, d'où s'éleva une gerbe de flammes... et des sortes de cris perçants.

Haletant, Severus resta figé devant son fauteuil, l'air circonspect.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

Remus avait un air à la fois confus et soulagé. Confus d'avoir évoqué Hermione Rogue Granger, femme de Severus sur le papier mais ex-épouse dans le cœur de celui-ci depuis qu'elle avait disparu, la veille de l'accident qui avait coûté la vie à leur fille unique. Soulagé car ce qui était en train de se passer allait certainement détourner un instant les pensées de Severus de ses malheurs.

« Tu ne vas pas tarder à le savoir... »

Les sourcils froncés, Severus reprit une position normale sur ses jambes et regarda avec étonnement le feu qui s'agitait de plus en plus. Finalement, des silhouettes féminines commencèrent à prendre forme dans les flammes. Severus eut un geste de recul.

« Un réseau ? On nous écoute ? »

« Non, Severus, non, rassure-toi. Je ne me serais pas permis de ne pas t'avertir. Patiente... »

Les silhouettes mirent environ une minute à devenir plus distinctes, sous les yeux de plus en plus écarquillés de Severus. Une à une, elles sortirent complètement du feu et se mirent à voleter autour de l'homme endeuillé, réchauffant ses joues blanches.

« Ce sont des fées... hiv... »

« Des fées hivernales, oui. J'étais sûr que tu connaissais. Elles se sont installées là quand Galicia est décédée. Elles m'ont apporté un certain réconfort. Sans que je ne leur ai rien demandé. Et sans rien attendre en retour que la chaleur du feu que je leur fais brûler tous les jours. »

Severus n'écoutait qu'à moitié, observant d'abord avec méfiance, puis curiosité, les petites fées à la consistance de flamme qui tournaient autour de lui, lestes, gracieuses, souriantes. Il sentit une bouffée de tendresse à leur égard le traverser, sans qu'il le veuille, une tendresse qui réchauffa l'intérieur de son corps en même temps que les êtres minuscules réchauffaient sa peau. Il connaissait les fées hivernales, il les avait un peu étudiées, mais jamais rencontrées. Il avait lu qu'elles étaient capables par leur simple présence de remonter le moral du plus anéanti des hommes, de réchauffer le plus gelé des cœurs, mais il n'y avait jamais crû, il avait mis cette information au rang des inepties à oublier. Mais il devait aujourd'hui reconnaître qu'il s'était peut-être trompé. Il ne pouvait renier que les observer graviter ainsi autour de lui, avec cet air si bienveillant, l'apaisait. Remus le regardait avec un sourire.

Il se rassit et les fées le suivirent. Il en fixa une en particulier, plus petite encore que les autres, sa chevelure de feu bouclée, un peu sauvage. Un sourire enfantin. De toutes petites mains. Elle lui rappelait Anya. Il ferma les yeux en pensant à sa fille, et ce fut comme si le charme avait été soudain rompu. Le froid et la douleur revinrent. Les fées s'écartèrent, perplexes, peu habituées à ce que leur don soit aussi peu efficace. Les mains de Severus recommencèrent à trembler et Remus perdit son sourire, les sourcils froncés.

« Severus ? »

Les fées avaient retenté une approche, voletant de nouveau autour de sa tête, mais Severus ouvrit soudain les yeux et les balaya d'un geste vif de la main, brûlant légèrement celle-ci au passage. Les fées s'enfuirent en poussant des cris aigus et indignés. Elle disparurent dans l'âtre mourant. Remus soupira et se leva lentement pour aller alimenter le feu. Ce-faisant, il murmura un "excusez-le" et alla se rasseoir. Severus lui s'était déjà relevé.

« Balivernes ! Les dons de ces choses ne sont que chimères ! Ce ne sont pas quelques fées ridicules qui me feront oublier celle que j'ai perdu ! »

« Pas oublier, Severus, pas oublier. Mais elles auraient pu t'aider à te sentir mieux. Si tu l'avais voulu... Elle le peuvent encore en fait. Mais je pense qu'elles sont vexées. »

« Qu'elles le restent ! Je n'ai pas besoin de leur drogue ! Je ne veux pas me sentir mieux, tu comprends ? Je veux que la douleur et la haine restent intactes, pour être capable de faire ce qu'il faut ! »

Remus se releva pour se mettre à sa hauteur et haussa le ton.

« Ce serait stupide, Severus ! Et inutile ! Tu dois calmer ta colère, tu ne dois pas la laisser prendre le dessus sur toi ! Ou tu commettras la pire erreur de ta vie ! Ces gens méritent d'être punis, je sais que c'est dur de penser qu'ils ne le seront pas, mais... »

« Je ne parle pas d'eux. »

Son ton, froid mais terriblement calme cette fois, interloqua complètement Remus, qui resta la bouche légèrement entrouverte, sans mot dire. Severus le regarda quelques secondes dans les yeux et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Dehors la neige tombait, recouvrant de son manteau blanc les vestiges d'un monde qui pour lui prenait un nouveau sens, plus noir, beaucoup plus noir.

« Je parle de cette chère Hermione, Remus. »

Il lui tournait le dos, si bien que Remus ne pouvait voir son expression, et il préférait ne pas l'imaginer.

« Severus... Tu... Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Hermione... »

Il savait que là, c'était trop pour lui, il ne pourrait rien faire si Severus se mettait l'horrible idée qu'il présageait dans la tête.

« Tout est de sa faute. »

Trop tard.

« Non. Elle n'était même pas là... »

Severus se retourna brusquement, la rage ayant envahi son visage.

« Justement ! Elle n'était pas là ! Elle était partie sans laisser rien de plus qu'une lettre de quelques lignes! Rien ne se serait produit sinon ! Je n'aurais pas été obligé d'aller la rechercher! Je n'aurais pas été obligé d'emmener Anya avec moi pour supplier sa mère de ne pas l'abandonner comme une lâche de Gryffondor qu'elle est! Rien ne serait arrivé, rien ! »

Il essuya d'un mouvement rageur les deux seules larmes d'amertume qui avaient osé se frayer un chemin vers ses joues. Remus était complètement désœuvré.

« Severus, je t'en prie... »

« Et est-ce qu'elle s'est seulement déplacée quand elle a su ce qui était arrivé ? Non, cette mère indigne n'est même pas venue à l'enterrement ! »

« Il lui est sûrement arrivé quelque chose... Severus, ne te laisse pas emporter par la rancœur, je t'en supplie... »

Mais Severus ne l'entendait pas, tout à la haine qu'il éprouvait pour sa nouvelle cible. Il marmonnait des choses inintelligibles, faisant les cent pas dans la pièce.

« Severus, écoute-moi... »

Remus lui attrapa le bras mais il fut violemment repoussé par son ex-collègue, qui se dirigea vers la porte.

« Je la retrouverai, Remus, je vais tout faire pour la retrouver. »

Celui-ci était agenouillé par terre, et les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues étaient de désespoir. Il ne pouvait rien faire physiquement contre l'homme meurtri qu'il avait devant lui, il était trop fort pour lui. Et il avait compris que ses mots ne servaient plus à rien. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant était prévenir les Aurors, mais il doutait que le peu qui l'écouteraient pourraient faire barrage à la soif de vengeance du Maître des Potions. Derrière eux, les fées avaient sorti la tête du feu, l'air curieux. Elles y replongèrent quand Severus tourna la tête vers elles, tout en saisissant la poignée de la porte.

« Severus, je t'en conjure... Ne lui fais pas de mal ! »

Severus se pencha sur lui et le regarda avec un air qui n'avait plus rien d'humain. Un air dément. Accompagné d'un ton dément.

« Pas plus qu'elle ne m'en a fait, Remus. Pas plus qu'elle ne m'en a fait, je te le jure. Merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux, mon ami. »

Avec le plus mauvais des sourires que son visage n'ait jamais affiché, il rabattit la capuche de sa cape noire sur sa tête et sortit, offrant comme dernière vision à un Remus effondré à terre celle de l'homme qu'il n'avait, finalement, jamais cessé d'être.

o§o

_Faits Divers_

_Jeudi 18 janvier, à 16h, une petite fille âgée de 5 ans a trouvé la mort à la sortie du Chaudron Baveur côté Moldu, renversée par une voiture lancée à 90km/h dans la rue. La fillette a été immédiatement emmenée à l'Hôpital de Ste Mangouste, mais est décédée pendant le transplanage. Son père, qui a assisté à la scène, a dû être gardé en surveillance plusieurs jours au Service Psychomagique. Le Département des Affaires Moldues a veillé à ce qu'une équipe d'Obliviators efface la mémoire de tous les Moldus présents lors de ce tragique accident. Le rapport du Bureau des Aurors révèle que l'engin meurtrier était occupé par deux Moldus sous l'emprise d'alcool moldu._

**FIN**

**oOo§oOo**

**Maintenant je peux vous dire d'où m'est venue l'inspiration de cette fic. L'autre jour _(bon, à l'heure où vous lisez ça, ça fait plusieurs mois)_ je regardais le journal télévisé, et la présentatrice a parlé de la mort d'une fillette de 5 ans, renversée sous les yeux de sa mère par un chauffard qui a pris la fuite. Il n'y avait pas de reportage, juste une annonce de quelques secondes. _Un fait divers_. Et je me suis retenue de pleurer. Pas parce que cette petite fille était morte, bien que ce soit triste. Parce que sa mère, elle, est en vie, et sa fille de 5 ans s'est fait tuer sous ses yeux. Essayez d'imaginer. Comment est-ce qu'on peut se remettre de ça, en tant que mère ou père ? Voir son enfant mourir. J'ai eu mal pour elle. Et on nous parle de ça comme d'un fait divers. Car malheureusement s'en est un aujourd'hui, parce que ça arrive presque tous les jours. Et on ne fait rien, on ne se responsabilise pas. Moi-même je conduis souvent trop vite, parce que j'en ai pris la très mauvaise habitude et qu'il m'est très difficile de l'abandonner.  
****Si vous n'avez pas encore le permis, je ne peux que vous demander de ne pas prendre cette sale habitude, et si vous l'avez déjà, de réfléchir un peu et de vous demander si ça vaut bien la peine de prendre de tels risques pour quelques minutes gagnées.**

**Sans parler de l'alcool au volant bien sûr...**

**J'aimerais bien vos avis dans les reviews, mais surtout des commentaires sur le one shot ;) , dont la deuxième partie me déçoit un peu mais dont j'aimais beaucoup l'idée de départ. Je pensais le finir comme ça, avec Severus qui veut se venger de Hermione, mais je pensais faire quelque chose de beaucoup plus long et un peu différent sur les fées, et aussi faire passer Severus de la peine à la rage plus lentement, seulement ça faisait plusieurs mois que je bloquais alors j'ai écrit ça.**


End file.
